Unplanned Family
by 1daka.swiftie
Summary: Felicity and Oliver meet before the Queens Gambit went down. When Felicity goes out she never planned that she will end up with a dead husband and pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

When I woke up for some reason my head was pounding and I had no clue what had happened the night before. I am not the kind of girl that goes to parties and drinks too much instead I'm the nerdy girls that like to stay at home, building a computer. Living in vegas I have laughed at the people who get married after drinking too much never did I think that it would be me.

My name is Felicity Smoak and as to how I ended up in bed with a complete stranger well that started when I got into a fight with my mother. It was during my senior year in high school I had applied to MIT against my mother's wishes she did not want me to go too far from her for school. I never expected her to be waiting for me when I came home from school I thought she would be at work or something.

Anyway, when I walked in she was sitting in the living room looking really disappointed. "Hey, mom what's going on I thought you were supposed to be at work," I said. As I walk up to her I saw the opened MIT envelope. "What is this felicity," she asked handing me the envelope. I was so happy I had gotten into to the school of my dreams and they were giving me a full ride for all four years. " I thought I had clearly told you I don't want you going to MIT for college". I didn't understand why she was so against me going there most parents would be proud that their child got into such a great school.

From there the fight escalated I kept trying to understand why she wouldn't want me to go there I mean on top of it being a great school they were giving me a scholarship. Finally, I decide to leave and go to one of the casinos that were close by that's where I usually go to play blackjack, which I am really good at since I know how to count cards, since they know who I am there they usually turn a blind eye to me when I get a drink. So that is how I end up in bed with a complete stranger who I don't even remember meet last night.


	2. Chapter 2

The first time he saw her was while she was sitting at the blackjack table. Even though she had this goth look going for some reason he felt a sort of pull towards her that he had never felt with anyone not even Laural. He sat down beside her at the table and took a long drag from his beer bottle trying to subtle check her out without her noticing.

She glanced over and smiled, "Hi you have really pretty eyes", she slurred. Before she started mumbling incoherently to herself.

"Thanks?" he said even though it came out more as a question since he wasn't expecting her sudden comment.

"Oh my god, I said that out loud didn't I, I just meant that your eyes are really blue... oh I'm gonna shut up now in 3...2...1," she said pursing her lips as a blush crept up onto her cheeks.

"I'm Oliver don't worry I found it cute" he introduced himself flashing her a charming smile.

"Oh um thanks, I'm Fel..."

"Hey buddy I was looking everywhere for you, you just disappeared. Hello who this beautiful lady?" Tommy asked as he approached us.

Oh, Tommy, this is um..."

"Felicity. It's nice to meet you guys." Felicity replied.

We spent the next couple of hours playing blackjack somewhere during this time Tommy had disappeared probably with the girl he was flirting with. After a couple more drinks everything became really hazy.

The next morning I woke up with a pounding headache with a light weight on my chest. I had no clue what happened last night the last thing I remembered after Tommy disappeared was drinking a lot with Felicity before everything went black.

Looking down I saw felicity sleeping soundly on my chest as I was about to leave I noticed something sparkly in the sunlight on her left ring finger. No, it can't be I froze just last week Laural had asked me to move in with her after dropping hints for a month. I had come to Vegas hoping to get away from her I wasn't expecting to end up getting married on this trip. I wonder what happened last night and how we ended up married.


End file.
